


Drunken Shenanigans Ensue

by ephemeralembers



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralembers/pseuds/ephemeralembers
Summary: Misty and Cordelia come home drunk from a night out at the neighborhood bar. Drunken shenanigans ensue.(This is super rough but I got a wild bit of inspiration to write it so I present it to you as is. Also, there's a ton of dialogue, whoops.)





	Drunken Shenanigans Ensue

“THUNDER ON- OOPS,” she exclaimed loudly, stumbling mid-song, “ONLY HAPPENS WHEN ITS RAIIINING!”

“Misty,” Cordelia reached out a hand to shush her companion. “Misty shhhhh! The girls are sleeping. They'll hear you.” She giggled when she realized she put her hand on Misty’s forehead rather than her mouth. 

Misty elbowed Cordelia’s side, attempting a whisper, but maintaining her current volume. “You don’t care about that any other night. HA!” 

She let out a belly laugh while trying to lower her voice and hold herself up against the gate entrance in the backyard as Cordelia finagled with the lock. Cordelia attempted a disapproving expression to no avail and broke into laughter. “Sorry Dee!!! I’m s-so so sorry. Is this better?” she managed to say, half-yelling.

The Supreme was still trying to find the right key to open the lock a few minutes later. “Oh gods, Misty. You know what,” she whispered, “we might be drunk!” 

“That’s some fancy detective work, Miss Supreme.”

“Yooou’ve been spending too much time with Madison,” the Supreme managed to slur out while laughing and holding a key up to the street light to examine it.

The younger witch saw what she considered an easy solution to their problem, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She found a solid grip on the top of chain link fence while Cordelia still looked downward at her keys, studying them intently. 

“Oh, haha, duh,” she said to herself, “its the key that has ‘FENCE’ written on it. That was genius of past me.” A moment later she looked up from her hands to see the swamp witch attempting to climb over the fence. “Hey Misty, I foun- oh my stars, Misty get down from there!”

Paying no mind to the older witch, she continued her path over the fence. “My dear! My sweet nectarine! You are forgetting that I, Misty Day, survived out in the wilderness for years. Ain’t no fence ever stopped me before and it surely ain’t gonna stop me n-“ She plopped over to the other side. “Ouch!”

Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh at the swamp witch, who was firmly planted on the ground after her quest over the fairly small barrier. She walked over, crouching down to face Misty from her side of the fence. “I just thought of something. We could’ve just poofed,” she snapped her fingers, suddenly appearing beside Misty, “ourselves to the other side.”

Misty stared at her for a moment. “Hey, are you a witch or somethin’?”

The witches looked at each other blankly for a moment and broke down into laughter in the yard.

“Delia, my ass is wet.”

“Oh, miss swamp queen isn’t so tough now is she? C'mon,” she said poking Misty in the arm teasingly. 

 

Cordelia stood up first and offered her hand to Misty, suggesting they go inside and sleep since they were, in fact, very drunk. Misty took the hand willingly and the two walked arm in arm to the porch where they were faced with the daunting task of climbing up the stairs. Cordelia made it about half way up before she realized Misty had escaped her.

“Oh, shit. Misty?” She asked quietly. 

No answer. She called out a little louder the second time. 

Still no answer. The Supreme decided the best course of action was to carefully walk down the stairs and make her way to the green house across the lawn, or back to the pathway they walked up. Maybe she lost Misty in one of the bushes, she thought. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Cordelia treaded down the stairs with caution, hopeful of keeping her balance. When she reached solid ground, she moved to her left to peek around the corner for her girlfriend. “Misty? Seriously, where are you?” 

All of a sudden, Cordelia felt the shocking sensation of her whole back getting soaked. She let out a yelp and turned around to find Misty with the water hose pointed at her. 

“WHEEEN THE RAIN WASHES YOU CLEAN YOU’LL KNOOOOW,” the swamp witch sang out loudly, steadily pointing the nozzle at Cordelia.

Unsure if she was amused or mildly annoyed, she ran up to Misty in an attempt to get her to stop singing so loudly and abate the stream of water directed toward her. However, she was just as loud as Misty. “You’ll wake the girls!”

“Like I said, you don’t care about that any other niiiiight!”

Cordelia faced the swamp witch. “Please, Misty. Let’s go inside. It’s late.”

Misty yawned and nodded, releasing the hose over to Cordelia. She took the hose from the swamp witch and raised herself on her tip toes, somewhat unsteadily, to kiss her girlfriend. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” She wrapped her arms around Misty’s strong torso where she nuzzled her face into the taller woman's chest for a moment. “But payback is a bitch!”

“Huh? Ahh!” Misty screamed when she felt the cold spray of water under her shirt. “Cordelia!”

Quite proud of herself, Cordelia haphazardly chased Misty around with a water hose creating a muddy mess of the yard. It didn’t help that the rainy days prior had already saturated the ground. Their water fight lasted but a few minutes before Misty could best Cordelia. She took her chance when Cordelia settled down into the soaked earth to catch her breath. Upon opening her eyes, Cordelia saw her beautiful, tall girlfriend standing above her.

“I thought you said you were tired, hmm?”

“I am.” She said breathing heavily. "It’s almost two in the morning, if I had to guess.”

Misty lowered herself over Cordelia, digging her knees into mud. “We’ll see about that,” she whispered before gently capturing her girlfriend’s lips with her own. The wet heat from their mouths contrasted that of the cool water on their skin. Both women could feel the goose bumps forming on their bodies in response. Cordelia pulled the taller blonde into her, deepening the kiss. Misty pressed her hips harder into Cordelia each time their tongues met. She let out a small moan.

“Misty, baby, maybe we can finish this inside. Preferably without clothes.”

Misty, eager to finish what she had started, agreed. “Mmm, I like the sound of that,” she drawled, raising an eyebrow. “I like that a lot.”


End file.
